The Night Before Xmas
by ChaChiFox
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas, doors secured with locks, but even those did not prevent me from being robbed by a fox... Christmas parody fic. one shot


**Title:** The Night Before X-mas

**Author:** Chachifox

**Summary:** It was the night before Christmas, doors secured by locks, but not even that prevented me from being robbed by a fox. Christmas parody fic.

**Author Notes:** Ok, I know that it's way past Christmas but this thought came to mind when I was watching the Animaniacs episode when they were making a parody of all the Christmas stories, so, hope you enjoy my version of 'The Night Before Christmas'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only this story.

* * *

The Night Before X-mas

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, except a certain silver fox;  
Gold coins and jewelry were locked in a safe with care,

In hopes that Youko Kurama wouldn't find it there;  
No children were nestled all snug in their beds,

I'm the only child, more presents for me instead;  
And mother, she went to sleep, turning the lights off with a 'clap', (clap on, clap off!)

Both of us were settled down for a long winter's nap,  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I ran like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a group of demons, 'men in white' come near.  
My goodness their agile, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment, no way in hell that's St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles like coursers they came,

Hey! Where's Santa? And who's calling reindeer names? ;

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

All the others looked at the raven haired man, I wonder how long this will play...

"What are you all looking at? I always wanted to say that, ok?"

"Well, your making too much noise, shut up Kuronue."  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

They met with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the demons they flew,

They plan to get their treasure, I'm about to be robbed...nooooo...  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The crashing and falling, they are way too noisy, that's telling the truth.  
As I grabbed a baseball bat, and was turning around,

Down the chimney a kitsune came with a bound.  
He was dressed all in white, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
An empty bag he had flung on his back,

He opened his pouch, and got ready to pack.  
His eyes -- how they twinkled! So beautiful but scary,

His fox tail bristled, it was so very furry.  
His small mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the hair on his head was as white as the snow.  
The stem of a rose he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a delicate face and a slim, muscled belly,

I've made enough descriptions, let's get towards the end already.  
He went towards the safe, didn't look like he needed much help,

I gasped when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon I knew why I had something to dread;  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

He broke open the safe, so easily too, the jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney, leaving the petal of a rose;  
He sprang towards the forest, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, where he ran out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all, I'll come rob you again some other night!"  
So Youko stole our treasure and got away,  
He plans to steal from us again some other day,  
Did you really think this Christmas tale would end all well?  
The fox stole my favorite YYH DVD...damn him to hell.

* * *

Wish you all a good day, good day, and good night... 


End file.
